wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Jauren
Jauren is an asshole who spends most of his time inebriated somehow, thinking of ways to entertain himself at someone's expense. Family Eliat Dhyana; adopted daughter Appearance Personality Jauren is amiable and quick to smile. He tries to enjoy himself in most situations and takes an eerie pleasure in the most morbid of tasks. He treats life casually, never rushing and often stopping to inspect anything of interest. He is an avid reader and prides himself on knowing many useless facts, especially those dealing with the natural world. The more annoying the trivia, the better. While he seems a polite and well-meaning friend, he often lies and warps conversations for his own amusement. He is a tease and enjoys pushing people to their edge. People around him will often be a source of entertainment, willing or not. In groups, he will often listen intently and speak-up only to edge the conversation in the direction he desires. He is rarely uncomfortable around others, though often fronts a shy, quiet personality. He enjoys singing, but rarely does so in the company of others. History In short, Jauren was a street rat/rogue/thief who ran with a number of rough gangs and partook in small-time crime. His good nature and way with words allowed him to escape the dregs of society, though he still carries the lack of tact and social graces with him to this day. He lived with and cared for his mother, and had no idea who or where his father was. He really didn't care, either. He learned to cook, clean, sew and all that stuff that mothers teach their daughters-- he didn't seem too mind that too much, either. To balance that out, he tended to be entirely too brutal when he was out on the streets-- he made a name for himself and was put into leadership roles more than he would have liked. Past Events I'll keep this short, for everyone's sake. He took in a young girl and basically adopted her. He was running a growing gang, and between the two of them they eventually made a bunch of friends, enemies, and cash. Jauren, as is typical of him, got bored and restless and ended up skipping out on everyone, leaving the girl to deal with picking up the pieces. He traveled around-- imagine one of those young douchebags that backpacks around Europe for the hell of it-- getting addicted to a variety of drugs, drinking too much, and making entirely too many friends. Eventually he got involved with a cult, did some stupid shit that nobody would approve of, and skipped out on -them.- We're all very happy he has commitment issues, even when it comes to cults. So, Jauren went back to traveling around and ended up meeting Rhennic Ash'serrar. The two didn't get along at all, mostly because Rhennic was a self-righteous Priest and Jauren was... the complete opposite. Nonetheless, Jauren followed the guy around and made his life hell, and eventually they lost contact. Jauren was intrigued by what he learned of shadow priesting. Having already had experience with shadow magic from hanging around the aforementioned cult, he decided to take it in this new direction. He rather liked this new hobby and became quite good at it all, and it led him to meet both Franzis Ash'serrar and Reidra Krastinov. The former he became very close friends with, even through a bunch of awful misadventures that neither wants to think about. The second he relutantly fell in love with, was inevitably heartbroken by, and eventually killed. It was all very dramatic. During all of that nonsense, Jauren once again found himself talking to Rhennic. They also became very... well, if not friends, then something similar. Neither knows what to call it, but anyone with half a mind would know that Something is Up. Jauren's commitment phobia started kicking in again, of course, and he left town without telling anyone for several weeks. He went back to drunking too much and taking more drugs than any sane person would dare-- it caught up with him, naturally, and he came close to overdosing in the middle of Outland. This made him reevaluate his life (insert Full House music here) and he cleaned up as best he could manage. He finally returned home, sober and grumpy, to a pissed-off Rhennic and... the appearance of Timath Vo'Aren, a shady associate from his rogue-y days that Jauren has assumed was killed off or something convenient like that. Along with Timath came a variety of horrible rogues and the like, all making Jauren's life a lot harder than he wanted. At least he was kept busy, and only occassionally entertained the idea of running away. Current Events Apparently, Reidra isn't dead! We're all very shocked, truly. Jauren's sanity, sobriety, and relationships are all at risk, and only because he's letting himself care too much about everything. Good work, son. Other Crap Trivia *He can't see very well at all, though does a good job hiding the fact. He had a pair of green glasses, but he lost them somewhere in Hellfire. *He's gay, though he likes to think it's not obvious. * He loves languages and can speak quite a few, some fluently. Stories On Happiness (02/09) On Fatherhood (03/09) Jauren's Encounter with Ambermark (5/18) On Memories (5/22) Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived